The Result of....................
by Anime Twins
Summary: Ok so my friend and I were like high...on poptarts and coughdrop honestly peoples.The result of that(hint the title)is this story.R/R.ENJOY PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Untitled 

* ~THE RESULT OF EATING RASBERRY POPTARTS AT 11:15 and 11:28 pm~* 

*~oh and also way to many cough drops which can be addictive if you eat too many~* 

Disclaimers Note: ar'ite look, i'm gonna lay this on ya thick. We don't own anything in this story except for Madonna, Elana, a box of Pop Tarts and a bag of Cough Drops. but Madonna we don't have any Cough Drops or Pop Tarts. Madonna Snapps.....Well now we do, Madonna says as she pops a cough drop in her mouth. This is the first Story that me and my budd Elana have ever wrote, so email me {Madonna}: rg_baby_girl@hotmail.com 

Author's Note: Madonna's writing in Blue! 

Elana's writing in Black! 

(I WANT TO TYPE FIRST) 

{NO I wanna type first} 

(ME) 

{NO Me……………….This is a weird beginning isn't it?………Hee-Hee} 

(UM……….MADONNA……….THE READERS ARE GETTING SCARED) 

{How about this: u can type second and I can type third} 

(THEN WHO WOULD TYPE FIRST AND IT IS NOT GOING TO BE YOU) 

{Well you just took away my idea! It was going to be ME of course} 

(I WAS THE ONE WHO THOUGHT UP THE IDEA TO WRITE A STORY SO I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO START) 

{uuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh………fine…you can start! *said under breath: butt head* 

(YIPPY SKIPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I AM NOT A BUTTHEAD! NOW ON WITH THE STORY) 

{Yeah….whatever she said….*putting down a bottle of Sundrop*…….*hiccup* 

(OOOOOOOOOOOOOO I KNOW YOU ARE NOT DRINKING CAFFIENE AGAIN! DIDN'T I ALREADY PAY $5000 FOR YOUR THERAPY AND REHAB) 

(* hiccups then passes out*……..^5 minutes pass^…..*regains consciousness then throws up* 

(UM …………….OK……………..ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*NUDGES MADONNA*YOU KNOW YOUR GOING TO BE CLEANING THAT UP AND NOT ME RIGHT?) 

*Hiccups, laughs hysterically then pukes all over Elana* 

(JUST FORGET IT I'M CALLING A MAID) *TURNS AND WALKS AWAY DRAGGING MADONNA AFTER HER AS THE SCENE FADES AWAY INTO A FOREST SCENE………….* 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lina stood in the middle of the forest glaring at Gourry."How the HECK could you have eaten all of my food you jerk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Gourry stood looking confused"Um I just picked it up and ate it!" As the argument continued the camera zooms in on two 17 year old girls.The first one hovers slightly above the second twirling her chin length blue hair, staring longingly at Gourry through almost closed purple eyes. The second girl hovered with a happy smile shining in her silver eyes as she types away on a laptop only stopping to every so often push her waist length black hair out of her eyes. Suddenly Madonna snaps out of her trance, begins to laugh evily, and then snatches the laptop out of Elana's hands. 

(HEY GIVE ME THAT BACK!!!!) 

(no it's my turn to type! ) 

*sighs*(FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY)*POUTS* 

(yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy) 

Meanwhile, Darien and Serena are also walking in the same forest......after being kidknapped by aliens and left on this planet. 

*LAUGHES EVILY* 

*madonna thinks..............madonna's head starts to hurt............OUCH!* Darien I gotta go to the bathroom! Well go! Where....I don't see any stalls! The whole forest is a bathroom! Ohhhhh! *growls* Serena goes deep in the woods, does her bizzness, and then starts screaming "ohhhhh it's so cute...mommy can we keep it?" 

Serena comes back out of the bushes dragging Gourry by his long Beautifull, silky, soft, smell good- 

(COULD WE GET ON WITH IT ALREADY???!!!WHY DOES MY CO-AUTHOR HAVE TO BE IN LOVE WITH GOURRY) 

Ummmmmmmm oh yeah -hair. Can we keep it mommy, huh huh can we? Ok first of all i'm not your mommy Serena and Second- He was cut off by a small girl with long red hair in a costume screaming: he belongs to me and *looks up at Darien* nevermind you can have the boy.....I'll take the man.*heehee* Ok sounds good to me*Serena smiles evily* Hey wait a second, Serena I'm not yours to GIVE away, I mean if you had sold me fine, but giving me away, that's just wrong! Well rememeber that time you tried to sell me to those construction workers, claming me to be a stripper! oh right i 4got about that. *scene fades with Lina staring lovingly at Darien and Serena braiding Gourry's long, lousious, silky beautifull-....uhhh i think i better stop. Elana is glareing at me evily.* -hair. 

(I ,ELANA, AM WRITING NOW YAY!!) 

Trunks Briefs sat sadly in his seat at his college wishing something would happen. Little did he know that Elana ,who happened to be maddly in love with him, was at that very moment realising that Trunks needed to be in this fanfic. Trunks who had been sleeping suddenly jolted awake as his professor's voice stopped. Slowly opening his eyes Trunks found himself staring into a pair silver eyes. Just as his mind began to register the fact that there was a girl sitting on his desk staring at him he was suddenly transported to the middle of a forest where two girls sat. One girl was happily braiding an unconscious man's hair while the other girl was busily tying a gagged man to a tree. Trunks silently took all of this in."What are you two doing to those dudes." Trunks gulped as the two girls slowly turned their eyes towards him and began to drool."You're hot."they said together. Suddenly a girl with black hair and silver eyes appeared infront of Trunks and growled at the other two girls.A girl with blue hair and purple eyes appeared behind the first girl."What she said." The first girl glared at Serena and Lina."Take your eyes away from him!!!He belongs to me!!!!!"Trunks who at the appearance of the two new girls was begining to relax immediently tensed up again. 

{Elana your scaring Trunks. Give me the keyboard already.} 

(ALLRIGHT*STARES HAPPILY AT THE LAVANDER HAIRED HALF SAYAIN**MUMBLES*LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTY MUSCLES AND THE DEEP BLUE EYES..........*SIGH* 

(ok anywayz) 

Serena decided that she wanted to kill Lina and keep all three guys for herself. Serena lunges at Lina. {ok personally, I don't think that Serena can kill Lina by herself so, I'm gonna help her out just a little bit} Lina throws her off of her and stops a second to catch her breath, just then a bolt of lightning came down from the pink clouds, and struck Lina dead. *OUCH* *BWAHAHAHAHAHAH...........Serena laughes evily* "Hey no killing people this is supposed to be a kid's fanfic."Elana raises her hand above her head and snaps bringing Lina back to life."Now stop killing people or I'll erase you from this fanfic Serena." 

*Serena says OUCH!* 

Gourry awakens from his unconsiousness. OOOOOOOOOO! mommy he's awake! can we keep him, can we huh? Serena shut up! Why should I? Because I'm the co-author and you're the character dude.....uh dudet. Well i want to be the author now! No this is my story! Not no more. *Serena pops out of the Computer screen and pulls Madonna back inside it. Hey, you can't do that! Well i just did! *Madonna smacks Serena.......HARD...right across the head with a bolt of lightning, knocking her uncinsious. Madonna smiles widely admiring her work. Gourry gets up and looks at the blonde girl. Hey what da ya call a dumb blonde that just got hit in the head with a lighting bolt? I dunno, what Gourry? A Serena! *Madonna laughes loudly* *Thinks: hmmmmm.......I'm tha CO-Author so I guess I could make Gourry fall helplessly in love with me!* *Madonna snaps her fingers, making Gourry fall COMPLETELY in love with her.* *Gourry walkes up to Madonna and kisses her hand, then starts reciteing shakespear* 

(MADONNA!!!!!!) 

{What, did I do this time?} 

(WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DID??? YOU SHOULD USE YOUR POWERS FOR THE GOOD OF OTHERS. DON'T GIVE INTO THE DARK SIDE LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER......UM SORRY JUST HAVIN' A STAR WARS MOMENT.OH JUST FOR PEOLPE WHO THINK THAT THE LINE REALLY IS LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER IT IS MORE LIKE DARTH VADER SAYS A SENTENCE THAT ENDS WITH LUKE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT THEN LUKE SCREAM YOU KILLED MY FATHER AND DARTH VADER SAY NO I AM YOUR FATHER AND THEN ANY GOOD STAR WARS FAN WOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT) 

{forget that! If i wanted to use my powers for good then I'd make our story good!) 

WASH GOUURY OUT OF YOUR MIND WITH SOAP AND FORGET THOSE THOUGHTS ABOUT GOURRY BEFORE I SHOW THIS TO YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!!) 

Show what to her boyfriend.....Robert suddenly pops up out of no where! Uh-oh! What? Don't you love me? yeah but.......Hey how'd you get here anywayz? Oh a cousin of mine owns the anime freeway station down the street and i just y'know snuck on board. oh so that's how it works. ROBERT JOSEPH GIBBS.......WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?! over here cha-cha uh I mean Marty. Darien looked be-fuzeled and said Cha-Cha? You'll see Robert said. Then a very ugly freckled faced girl, with reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy BIG boobs, walked over to Robert and grabbed him by the collar. *Madonna kisses her VERY MUCH LOVED boyfriend goodbye and promises him a tour of the place when she gets out of the anime world.* *Cha-Cha uh..... Marty Drags Robert off* *Gourry walkes up to Madonna and takes her hand and says I feel that I can not love thee since thou's heart is allready taken-eth(hee-hee).* Madonna Cries out in pain as her heart breaks in two. She takes Gourry to an imaginary torcher tower. 

"MADONNA!!!!! Oh I give up on that girl." 

('SCUSE US WHILE WE EAT OUR POPTARTS!) 

(OTAY I'M ALL DONE SO DUM DUM DA DUUUMMMMMMMMMM......BACK TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 

Elana looks at the unconcience Serena and Lina and sighs before sending them to Celeberty Death Match where they could happily kill each other and not really be dead. She then turns her attention to Darien. "What should I do with you?" Elana thinks for a moment before sending Darien to a room with three clones of Serenas all who wanted to be his slaves and they wanted nothing more to serve him. Gourry and Madonna return from the Torcher Chamber with gourry in chains. "Um Elana?Where did everyone go?"Madonna asked as she looked around. Elana just laughed evily. Madonna, Gourry, and Trunks slowly backed away from Elana. "What did I-"She was cut off as Ashitaka fell out of the sky and landed ontop of her. "Get OFF of me!!!!!!" Elana screamed as Ashitaka's little deer lookin' dude that he rides on walked up and sniffed her face. Ashitaka quickly scrambled off of the angry co-author and bumped into Trunks who until this point was happy because he had thought they had forgotten about him. Elana walks up to Trunks and kisses his cheek."I could never forget you." 

(SORRY BUT I JUST NEED A SAPPY MOMENT........................ OK AND I'M OVER IT SO BACK TO THE STORY.) 

Trunks stood in shock for a moment before turning and running away as fast as he can. Elana's jaw dropped in shock."Hey COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!"She screamed as she took off after Trunks and in the process dropped the keyboard. Madonna smiled happily as she snatched the keyboard up into her hands*sigh*Finally! Out of no where The headless horseman, his horse Dare Devil and Ichabod Crane, fall out of the sky. Ichabod stands up, looks around and faints*Classic Ichabod moment* {you would be able to understand all of this better if you had seen "Sleepy Hollow", Y'know the movie with Johnny Depp *pant-pant*, and where the horse comes out of the tree? ok well anywayz} *Madonna Snaps her fingers once again, and Gourry dissapears to the land of Victoria's Secret.* *The headless horseman pulls his sword and raises it above his head and charges at Ashitaka, chopping his head off!* Iccy (Ichabod) wakes up and screams, You stupid headless jerk! We aren't in Sleepy Hallow and more, so this means that you don't chop everyones head off! *Iccy hands the headless horseman his head* *The headless horseman screws his head back on and takes Ashitaka's head off of the end of his sword.* A LONG pause occurs and no one does anything for 3 whole minutes (WOW say this like the dude on the clear eyes comercial long deep and slow)! Suddenly the Horseman climbs down from his horse and pulls a deck of poker cards from his saddle bag. Wanna play poker? Everyone agreed and sat down on the ground. Hey Madonna, you're the Co-Author right? Yes Iccy. Well can't you make some chairs and a table fall out of the sky too? I don't see why not. *Snaps her fingers and three chairs and a table fall out of the sky, and one ENORMOUS chair for Dare Devil. They all sat down and began to play. Hey Madonna? What is it now Iccy? What are we playing for? ummmm.....How about "Double Bubble" bubble gum? ok that works. *Just then 4 bags of Double Bubble fall from the sky, each one hitting Ichabod on the head.* *Ichabod looks at Madonna points his finger at her then faints* The Horseman starts laughing histerically and his head falls off, making him once again the HeadLESS Horseman. *Madonna snaps her fingers and a bucket of ice cold water falls from the sky and stops about 2 feet from Ichabods head. Madonna snaps again, and the water dumps it's self on Iccy's head and the Horsemans head goes back on his shoulders................WOW{said slowly, like that Clear eyes commercial Dude!}* Iccy is consious again and the game continues. About an hour later........I'll raise you 6 Sour Apples. I'll put in everything I got. Me too. Neigh-Neigh-Neigh, Dare Devil says that he'll raise ya everything he's got. 10 minutes later.........Dare Devil........Nothin', Iccy.........3 pair, Madonna.........4 10's, Horseman...........FULL HOUSE! What? *Madonna Slams her fist down on the table I"M THE CO-AUTHOR! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN!* Horseman grabs all of the gum that he had won and shoved it into his mouth. Madonna, counted all of the pieces she had left: 10 greens, 9 pinks, and 17 grapes. Madonna puts all of the green pieces into her mouth, chews, then puts the wad of gum into Ashitaka's hair.*hee-hee* 

(I'M BACK PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 

Elana burst out of the bushes, followed by a slightly dazed(and bloody)looking Trunks, looks around slowly and allows her eyes to rest on Ashitaka. Iccy turns to Madonna and whispers."Who's she?"Madonna gulps."My co-author and she is going to kill me.""Who killed Ashitaka?"Elana asked in a low angry voice. Immediantly everyone ,except the horseman who was to busy chewing his gum to even notice Elana, pointed to the horseman. Elana slowly walked up to the horseman and smacked him upside his head. The horseman immediantly pulled out his sword ready to fight but Elana snapped her fingers and all his weapons disapeared leaving a very angry and unarmed horseman staring at a very angry Elana. "You have issues.Now I want you to sit down and think about what you did to Ashitaka and when your done with that your going to get therapy." Madonna looked upset."YOU CAN'T DO THAT ELANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HE IS NOT GOING TO THERAPY!!!!!!!!!!!!"Elana turns her angry glare to Madonna."He is going to get therapy and that is the end of this discussion.Now as for what to do about Ashitaka." Elana rubbs her hands together and then snaps her fingers. All of the gum in Ashitaka's hair disappears. She snapps her fingers again and Ashitaka's head joins with his body once more. Ashitaka blinked a few times."That felt funny. DO IT AGAIN!!!" Elana slowly backs away. "OK...." 

She glances around before smiling satisfied and snaps her fingers. A couch appears and Elana drags Trunks and happily sits down pulling her prisoner(Trunks incase your to stupid to have figured that out already)down with her."Here Madonna.You can have the keyboard now." She tosses the keyboard to her co-author. The horseman says ok I'm ready for my therapist now. Madonna snapps her fingers,a leather couch,desk,and a shrink fall out of the sky which sends papers flying through the air. The shrink dude looks remarkably like Justin Timberlake.Whoa dude..........How'd I get here?I was like about to sing my solo! Oopse,*Madonna gulped*I broke a nail!The horseman walks up to the shrink...uhhh Justin and lays down on the couch.Ummmm.......Hey author chick.That's co-author to you buddy and I do have a name! OK well shat an i supposed to do, I'm not a pshyciatrist!?Well just listen to the guy,he has some major issues.Well Horseman, tell me about your issues. Well my dog ran away when I was 5,my parents didn't love me,I was sent to boot camp through my teen years,and once when I was little my parents were unloading the grocieries from the buggie and they left me in it,last year my fiance ran off with my best friend who was a horse,and to top it of I'm ugly....*Bursts out crying* WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! 

*everybody stares at him in shock*Hey I feel alot better now(*MUTTERS*I TOLD THEM HE WOULD BUT DOES ANYBODY LISTEN TO ME????????NO OF COURSE NOT 'CAUSE I'M NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH!!!*STARTS TO CRY PATHETICLY ON TRUNKS' SHOULDER*)Out of nowhere Britney Spears shows up and starts singing a different version of "Lucky" 

He's so lucky,He's a headless horseman 

But he cry cry cries in his lonely heart 

Thinkin' if there's nothin' missin' in my life 

Then why does my missing head cry at night 

Then Justin and Britney hold hands and Madonna snaps her fingers and says*THANK GOD THEY'RE GONE*The horseman,whose name we later learned was Fred gave Madonna a big hug!*AWWWEEEE*Gourry somehow manages to find his way back to the forest clearing{It was probably because he had been walking in circles for the last 8 hours. 

(CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON IT'S MY TURN TO WRITE AGAIN YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 

Elana stops crying quickly and after handcuffing Trunks to the couch she stands up and gets a purely evil idea. She raises her hand and with an evil smirk she snaps her fingers and Lina appears out of nowhere. She looks around for a moment blinking stupidly before glomping onto Gourry. Madonna glares daggers at Elana."You do know that I'm just going to kill her don't you?" "Not so fast." Elana practily glows with evilness. "BWAAHAAHAAHAA!!!!!" Everybody looks at her with large frightened eyes until Madonna says,"Just smile and nod." As if on cue everybody immediantly smiles and nods. Elana glares at them before lifting her hand and snapping. As soon as she snaps a large dragon (I LOVE DRAGONS DON'T YOU I MEAN THEY ARE JUST SO HANDY AT TIMES!!!!!!!!!WOW A BIT TO MUCH SUGAR.)flies down, pulls Lina off of Gourry and eats her. Elana smirks again and snapps again sending the dragon far away."And the people rejoice and dance in the steets!!!!!!!!!!!" Madonna grins."You said it." Gourry looks around dumbly."Hey where did Lina go???" Everybody immediantly falls down and sweat drops except for Madonna who leads Gourry over to the couch where Trunks is sitting, tells him how cute he is, and begins to makeout with him*Gourry not Trunks if it had been Trunks Madonna would be sharing Lina's fate.*Elana smiles happily knowing that Madonna will be occupied for a fairly long time and then turns her attention to Trunks who gulps under her hard stare."I'm bored with you. Me thinks that I should send you back to your boring college class."Trunks looks at her for a moment in disbelief."YOU are bored with ME?!?! 

How can you be bored with me? I'm the best looking guy in DBZ!!!"Elana shakes her head."No future Trunks who grew up in a harsh world who had to grow up way to fast was the cutest. You on the other hand are present Trunks who grew up in a cushy never-have-to-do-anything-for-myself life are not the cutest. Also you wear really tacky clothes. Who picks out your clothes Bulma? Wait don't tell me 'cause I don't want to know."Elana glances at Trunks*who had started to cry from Elana's insults* 

(WHAT A WIMP OH AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME TRUNKS IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER NO MATTER WHAT FORM HE IS IN EVEN THOUGH I DO LIKE FUTURE TRUNKS BETTER) 

before sending him back to his college class. 

(YAWN TALK ABOUT BORING) 

Everybody else sits down and begin to pray that Elana doesn't get bored with them or maybe that she will. Madonna who doesn't even look winded stops kissing Gourry who had been unconcious for about 3 minutes so that he can wake up and she can talk to Elana."Why did you send him back?Now you don't have anybody to drool over."Elana smiles happily."I have someone else in mind."Madonna looks intrested."Oh?Who?" 

"You'll see."Elana continues to smile and raises her hand and begins to snap but stops when Madonna lunges at her and uses her slightly distracted state to steal the keyboard."Now it is mine and nobody can stop me."Elana glares at her for a moment before shrugging and lying down on the couch*after shoving Gourry off of course*to daydream about what she will do when she is able to bring her new guy in. 

Hey Gourry shouts suddenly awakened by the fall. Iccy walks up to Gourry and begins to stare at him in a sort of funny way, then finnally says: what's that purple stuff all over your face? HUH? purple stuff? Gourry walks over to a lake where he could see a reflection of hiself. Ahhhhh! my face has purple smoochies all over it!!! he sticks his head in the water just as Madonna walks up behind him. Ooooooooo! Skinny Dipping, what a good idea! Madonna takes her top as Gourry was taking his head out of the water. Gourry looks up at the now topless Madonna and dives right into the lake banging his head on the bottom causing him to get knocked unconsious. 

(MADONNA IF I HAVE TOLD YOU ONCE I'VE TOLD YOU TWICE THIS IS A KID'S FANFIC UM WAIT NEVER MIND WE PASSED PG A LONG TIME AGO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT AS LONG AS IT ISN'T LIKE X RATED) 

Madonna pulls her top back on and jumps in after him, pulling him to the shore. Damn you Gourry you allwayz ruin the best things! She throws him down in the dirt and walks away. Oh crap it! I'm later for Flag practice! Madonna clapps her hands and her purple practice flag appears in her hands, and a tape player and routine music casset land in the grass infront of her. She picks them up and begins to walk back to everyone else. The Horseman was playing solitare, Iccy was looking at something growing on a tree, DareDevil was snorting and biting at a horsefly that just wouldn't leave him alone and Gourry.......well....Gourry ws still unconsious lying in the dirt. Iccy looked up from his new tree specimen and nearly fainted again. Wh-....wha-......what are you going to do with that? i'm gonna paractice you dummy what else do you think i would do with a flag, tape plaer and tape? uhhhh i don't know. Madonna put the casset in the tape player and pressed play then got ready to start her rountine........*waits for music to start..........and waits.........and waits.....................and waits* oh yeah i gotta plug it up first! she walks around and looks as if she's looking for something imperticular. She came up to a tree, pulled on a limb and a outlet appeared on the tree. Madonna smiled and seemed pleased with herself. She pluged the radio in and again mashed play and waited for the music. Iccy if i were you i'd move. Why? Because i might accidently on perpous hit you with the flag. Iccy shrugged and went back to looking at the tree. the music starts and Madonna starts the routine, and with each move she barely misses his head. Iccy turns ready to scream at Madonna when she all of the sudden did some little scoop thing and bust's Iccy's crotch and doesn't even stop. Iccy doubles over and screams in pain. after the song ended Madonna stopped and said i told you so. Iccy whispered now i'll never have children! 

(DON'T WORRY BOUT IT ICCY, NO ONE IN THIER RIGHT MIND WOULD MARRY YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE.) 

I would! i would! 

(LIKE I SAID NO ONE IN THIER RIGHT MIND.) 

Elana runs over and grabs the keyboard from Madonna no longer happy to just daydream. She gives Iccy a sympathetic look and then snapps and a doctor falls from the sky. After he sees Iccy the doctor winces in sympathethyand rushes over to help."OK now that that is done I can concentrate on what I really wanted to do."She once again begins to snap but stops when she hears the doctor screaming at Madonna."You are NOT going to kiss it and make it all better!!!!Now leave my patient ALONE!!!!!"Having said that the doctor pushes Madonna towards Elana and frowns at Elana."Watch her."Elana frowns at the fact that she had been ordered to do something by somebody that SHE had brought into the story but is unable to reply as the doctor stalks away back to Iccy.{Elana you are such a hentai.} 

(WELL I LEARNED IF FROM YOU OH QUEEN OF HENTAIS EVERYWHERE!!) 

{*Bows*Thank you thank you really your too kind} 

Madonna smiles at a glaring Elana innocently."Soooo.What ya doin'?"Elana smiles at her best friend and co-author equally as innocently which sends Madonna into a squealing fit. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH.Your going to do something naughty aren't you?Tell me tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!""Well kind of."Elana smiles at a glowing Madonna. In return Madonna throws her arms around Elana and hugs her."I knew that you really weren't as unperverted as people said that you were." Elana laughs as she pushes the other girl off of her. Just them Gourry wakes up and Elana thinks of the perfect way to keep Madonna ocuppied for awhile."Hey Madonna. Gourry is waking up. Why don't you go see how long he'll be able to last this time?"Madonna's eyes light up and she runs over to Gourry and happily begins to kiss the slightly dazed blond. 

(POOR GOURRY HE HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT SO MANY TIMES IN THIS STORY .......OH WELL) 

Elana smiles, raises her hand, pauses for a moment to make sure that there will be no more interuptions, snaps,..........and nothing happens. Her smile falls off her face like an elephant off of a cliff."WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?" She stares at her hand for a moment and then smacks her head with it as realization sinks in. She had used her left hand and she was right handed. She once again snaps her fingers this time with her right hand and a man about 18 years old falls out of the sky. And lands ontop of the headless horseman who now has a head and whose name is really Fred. Which pisses Fred off. So he cuts the man's head off. Which pisses Elana THE CO-AUTHOR off. Which makes her kill Fred with a thunder bolt. Which is pretty cool considering there is no such thing as a thunder bolt. Which causes Gourry to look up and say,"There isn't?".Which gives Madonna a chance to bring Fred back from the dead before she continues to kiss Gourry. Which causes Elana to glare at Madonna. 

(OOWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HEAD RUSH OK THAT IS IT NO MORE OF THE WHICH CAUSES.) 

Elana runs over to the decapitated man and brings him back to life with a snap. Drool forms inside of Elana's mouth as she stares at the man infront of her. The man who is standing over the kneeling Elana has fairly long*but nowhere near as long as Gourry's* redish-orange hair, amber colored eyes, cute lookin' little fangs *that show seeing as his mouth is hanging open as he realizes that he is no longer dead or in Konan*, and a body to die for. (For those that have been deprived of the best anime in the world and therefore the best anime character in the world the guy is from Fushigi Yugi and if you have seen Fushigi Yugi and don't know who I am talking about then shame on you and I order you to watch Wolves in the Stronghold again and again until it sinks into your thick skull stupid.)Umm so anyways Elana swallows the drool and manages to speak again. Of course the first person she speaks to is Fred."FRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I SWEAR THAT IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING HIM AGAIN THEN I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU STAY DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?!?!?"After recieving a nod from a very scared Fred she turns back to the man and all the anger melts from her face and is replaced by pure joy and a bit of concern."Tasuki?"The man looks away from the wimpering Fred startled that this extremly scary girl was looking at him the way that she was and that she knew who he was. She smiles at him hesitantly."Are you alright Tasuki?" Tasuki gulps. Lets see he has just been pulled from his world, been killed, brought back from the dead, and been a witness to a grown man cowering at a girl who must have been like half his age."Ya I'm great."Elana sighs in releif."Good. By the way my name is Elana. Lets talk and see if we have anything in common." She starts to talk as she drags Tasuki towards the couch*which is the only real thing that hasn't really changed during this entire story*and tosses the keyboard to Madonna who is looking around bored seeing as Gourry had passed out again. 

(HAVE FUN.I KNOW I DID. ;^D HEHE!!!) 

Ok......my BFF and also my co author has just been taken away wrapped in a straight jacket, only to be taken to a room with PINK cushioned walls! 

(I WILL DO ANYTHING BUT YOU CANT LEAVE ME IN A PINK ROOM FOREVER OR I REALLY WILL GO INSANE AND IF YOU DON'T BRING ME BACK THEN I WILL BRING GOURRY HERE FOR COMPANY*EVIL SMIRK*) 

ok that can't be a good thing. Ya'll come back now y'hear!?! Madonna walks over to the couch where she sends tasuki to the pink room with Elana and then sits down taking a moment to reflect on what has all happened during this story. woah! that's scary. Gourry wakes up, walks over to the couch then plops down on it beside Madonna. Gourry soon made hiself comfertable and fell back to sleep. Madanna laughes evily in her head........she snapps her fingers and a pair of sissors appear in her hand. she takes Gourry's long blonde hair and chops it off till it's just a little below his ear and begins to run her fingers through it. Since Fred don't have no perty hair i think that i'll hot glue Gourry's choppedid off hair to his head. about an hour or so later Gourry wakes up to find himself in a dungon/slash/castle lookin place, chained to a cherry oak canopy bed. Slowly the canopy drapes open and the woman uhhhh girl smiles devilishly at Gourry.............Gourry looks up and screams! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..........it's Amelia, Madonna, Brittney Spears, and a BIG SLUT that remains nameless *cough-Beth-cough-Ann-cough-Huges-cough*! ok well this part is gonna be deleted becuse of expelicit content that may be considered vulger and in some cases cruel punishment...........so we deleted this part of the story. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;^c 

Madonna snappz and Elana and Tasuki come back, and Gourry is still well..............VERY detained at the moment. 

Elana looks around the chamber with her head to high in the clouds to really see anything that is going on. She snuggles closer to Tasuki who had willingly and with no influence of her own put his arm around her waist about a half an hour ago. Madonna's mouth falls open but she quickly recovers grins, raises an eyebrow, gives Elana a thumbs up sign, and mouths,"Go you!!!" Elana grins happily until she finally is pushed off of her cloud nine by Gourry's torchered screams. Her eyes immediantly fall on the bed which is rocking back and forward with the drapes closed. Elana pulls away from Tasuki and runs to the bed tearing the drapes back. Inside was the last thing that she had ever expected to see. In the middle of the bed sat Amelia, Brittney Spears, and cough-Beth-cough-Ann-cough all holding feathers in their hands merciflessly tickling Gourry who laid chained to the bed with really short*for him*hair. She quickly turns around and walks towards Madonna with murder in her eyes as she notes Iccy, Fred, Daredevil, and Ashitaka huddled together in a corner silently crying as they watch the two authors with large scared eyes. Once upon a time...um....wait never mind so anyways once Elana reaches Madonna she grabs her "friend's" shirt and slams her into the nearest wall."IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL BEING A RESPONSIBLE ADULT OH WAIT THAT'S RIGHT YOUR NOT RESPONSIBLE AND YOU NEVER ACT LIKE AN ADULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i know that i never acted like a responsible adult cause i'm only 17 and i'm really immature and i'm really slutty and i have slept with every guy that has been in this fanfic when you were typing except Tasuki and Trunks.....and the fred dude and his horse and the other dude that gotted his head choppted off w/ gum in his hair and his lil deer lookin dude or dudet thing. 

Elana glares at her friend for a few minutes before she falls over laughing."You looked so serious and it was funny and stuff."Elana rolls on the floor as she laughs and is soon joined 

by Madonna. Elana looks all the people in the room and turns to look at Madonna."Ya think that they have had enough yet?"Madonna looks at the several scared faces and nods thoughtfully before whispering something into Elana's ear. Elana giggles and nodds happily. Elana and Madonna turn towards the group and together snap their fingers. Immediantly Amelia, Ashitaka, Brittney Spears, cough-Beth-cough-Ann, Daredevil, Fred, Iccy, and the dear lookin' dude disappear. Then the two look at eachother and nod at the same time before snapping again. This time the room is completely empty of any living thing well except that rat and the fleas that live on the rat and whatever it is that lives on fleas. The scene fades out and is replaced by a long stretch of almost deserted beach. On the beach are two girls in string bikinis and two guys. One with long blond hair*it grew back....ok so I fixed it* wearing a pair of swim trunks*oh look the name of a guy that I think is cute*that come down to about the middle of his shins. The other guy who has red hair is wearing a pair of black,baggy jeans. Madonna looks over at Elana."So didn't I have a great idea."Elana smiles happily."The best. Here you type for awhile Tasuki and I are going for a walk....oh and please don't go to out of control and feel free to add more characters but no more then one of each charcter please."Elana grabs Tasuki's hand and drags him down the beach. ok well Gourry we are going to take a walk down the beach as well. but only this time Gourry grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Madonna was shocked but after a sceond she kissed him back and they felt like they could stay like this for forever. After the kiss ended Madonna asked "why'd you kiss me this time?" He answered "because I think that i really like you." All of the sudden Robert falls out of the sky! ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! what are you doing here Robert?!?!!?!?!?!?!?! well you told me that you'd show me where to put my hands...................Madonna and Gourry look at each other, smile and snap...........{*!~POOF~!*} Robert vanished from existance and Gourry and Madonna sail off on a Carribian Cruise Ship. Gourry kissed her again then asked: hey Madonna.........Who was that guy anywayz? uhhhhhhhh...............just a guy.......a guy that i know from school. Oh ok so he wasn't your boyfriend or anything.......? no never he was never my boyfriend....*mutters under breath: CRAP! how am i gonna get out of this one....oh i know* Hey so how about me and you go check out the honeymoon sweet? Gourry agrees and takes her hand......- 

-and runs straight into Tasuki and Elana. Just then two older women appear. One walks over to Elana and the other over to Madonna. The one standing next to Elana speaks first. "You two have been writing this story for about 2 months. It is almost one in the morning and YOU SHOULD BOTH BE AT HOME IN YOUR OWN BEDS ALONE NOT RUNNING AROUND WITH SOME GUYS!!!!" The women next to Madonna nods. "Exactly!" Elana desides to be smart and stays silent but Madonna who always did like to risk her life desided not to take hint from Elana to be quiet and spoke up. "That is so not fair! If you hadn't grounded me it would have been done weeks ago." Madonna's mother slowly turns around and glares at her daughter who gulps before muttering something that I probably shouldn't type and she should NOT have said infront of her mom. The two moms look at each other and then scream at the same time,"BED NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two girls look at eachother and at the same time mutter,"fine...........grumble grumble.............bye guys........grumble grumble" Then the four of them disappear leaving two slightly angry men. A few moments later both men are back in there own worlds. For now........................ 

BBBBBBWWWWWWWWWAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAHHHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

um so anyways be prepared for a sequel cause you know that moms may be stronger then authors but you can't keep two good authors down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
